The Dark Truth
by AceTheAbsol
Summary: A young man is revived to find himself in the future, unknowingly stuck as a guardian and forced to fight the darkness. First story, constructive criticism and comments only.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up guardian, we are surrounded! You must get up!"An obnoxious voice sounded through my ears.

"My head is pounding... how long have I been sleep?"I questioned the voice.  
"Not important. What is important is us being away from this place as quickly as possible." I opened my eyes to see a strange looking spike ball that had a single, glowing, eye.

"This way!" I followed the floating ball out of a factory into an open landscape... Of what used to be my home.

"Okay tell me exactly what the hell went in here! Was I dead? What about Angela, is she safe!? Answer me!."  
It didn't reply. So many questions were going around my head. I guess the best thing to do is follow the floating eyeball.

We kept on until we traveled down a cave and came across some humanoid figures...creepy, humanoid figures. Seemingly being lead by some big guy with a big toy gun?  
"Hey, ball, what are those things?"I asked in a hushed tone.  
"They are fallen, beings of darkness, with their soul purpose brings to destroy the light."A little far fetched to me.  
"Sorry man, but I'm not here to do any LARPing. It just isn't my thing. Anywayyyy, who destroyed my fucking house! Costed 200,000 a month, and you just fuck it up like that...some goddamn nerve." I whisper-yelled at the probably remote controlled ball.

"Grab that gun!"Little guy pointed a laser at an weathered M14 that must of seen better days.

I quickly swept it up and made a mad dash towards the strange figures firing the gun. Seemingly to miss all but one shot I tossed the useless weapon at a weak looking one and knocked him out.  
Most of the blue blooded creatures retreated, with only three or four left behind-excluding the injured one-to protect their comrade.

"Guardian , explosive!" A dull brown stick came flying at me, pulsating pale blue. I stood there not thinking much of it. I dashed towards the unconscious beings weapon, quickly being pelted by blue beams of light before getting behind a sturdy looking rock.

"Sheesh, my skin burns, these guys aren't role playing, there hostile fallen...whatever that is."

After locating a small blue light which- after accidentally shooting my foot-I realized was a trigger.  
A second later there was a blinding light followed by an ceiling began to rumble and gave way to falling rocks.

I began to devise a plan:1. Dash past aliens. their ride. 3. Go somewhere.

Best plan ever! I initiated step one and promptly tripped over the fallen fallen (Pun intended and crashed headfirst into a nearby rock. The last thing I saw after realizing my fatal mistake was of the weak ugly bastards staring down at me.

Don't care how bad the story was, I'm just proud of making it.-Ace out.  
P.S. Ocs welcome! For some reason parts of the text won't load!


	2. Chapter 2

The faint sound of whirring met my ears as I tried wipe the sleep off my eyes. My arms...they wouldn't move. I blinked a couple of times in a feeble attempt at flinging away the dried mucus, to no avail.

'Guardian...can you hear me?' a voice sounded.

Where's that sound coming from?

"Hello? Who's there!?"I asked, slightly panicked.

'Keep it down... you'll alert the guards. I'm ghost, I believe we've already met. I look like a floating orb. Anyways, I managed to access the fallen archives and snag files regarding on how to speak their language, so that I may be able to translate for you. I have interfaced with your mind so that only we may here this conversation.' The "ghost" said in a slightly robotic tone

"Captain Sha'arn [shuh-arhn], I've picked up a signal, the light creation and human are communicating through radio waves." Welp! We're. Fucked.

'You said only we could hear eachother! You lied.'

Royally pissed at the prospect of being restrained and lied to, I began squirming to see if I could wiggle out of my confines... No such luck.

'I never said I encrypted the line now did I?' Fuck you robot, I'm done listening to your bullshit.

A bright light seeped into the room through a newly opened door. A large figure with a jagged helm appeared before me, bringing with him two smaller, slightly less intimidating aliens.

"You wear rags human, you are a new guardian, are you not?" The large one asked in a feminine voice

Should I answer? I probably should if I don't want my face to get eaten off. I checked my attire in a quick fashion, it seems I am wearing rags. Never noticed.

"I am wearing rags, great perceptive skills you have there! For your second question I have not the slightest idea of what a guardian is, the little ball has repeatedly called me by that name many times already." I replied truthfully

' A guardian it's a wielder of light, a protector of the traveler.' The magic eight ball is talking to me again... Great.

' Don't care, please refrain from speaking, if you would, let me handle this. I really don't want to anger big alien lady.'

'It's a captain, the other two are reaver vandals. A captain it's a hi-'I know what a captain it's already.

' I'm not stupid!' Jesus Christ.

' well a vandal is the lower ranking class in a fallen hierarchy, with dregs being the lowest. You know what a dreg is, you've knocked one out before.' Please stay quiet, it's voice annoys me.

"Human! Are you listening to me!?" Mission failed, she sounds pissed.

"No... Could you repeat what you said?"I asked, meekly staring down.

"I have a proposition for you. If you can best my lieutenant in a duel to the death,I will allow you to join the ranks of the house of devils."Captain Sha'arn offered, putting emphasis on the final S.

"If I refuse?"

"You die... A cowards death." Damned if I do, damned if I don't.

'Guardian don't accept!' My ghost begged

'And die? Not happening. Hush up and let me make my own decisions.' that seemed to shut it up.

Yeah there's really no choice here, have to fight the creepy ass monster.

"I accept your proposal." I'm not going down without a fight!

"Good."she said with a pleased tone

She pressed a side panel I hadn't noticed until now that caused the bonds to release me. I rubbed the sore spots from where the bonds held me.

"Follow me." She demanded while turning back towards the entrance.

I obliged to her wishes and followed. For a brief moment I contemplated running, but any thoughts I had were crushed when I saw the hordes of fallen around the large corridors.

After a few minutes of having the vandals prodding me along with their serrated swords we reached a large room with a light blue circle in the center, that must be an arena.

' What's up with them and their blue fetish?' I questioned, remotely curious.

'Its their standard color, other than the color of their banner.' Good to know.

"Lieutenant Kebat [Kay-bot], and human get, inside the ring."The captain barked.

"The names Dan Pierce."The Chances of me living through this are slim, but I think I can manage.

"I'll remember that if you survive. The rules are melee weapons only!"

Kebat tossed the captain a strange gun, which she caught, and pulled out two lethal looking serrated swords. These rags don't even remotely count as legit armor.

"Do I get a weapon!?"This shit blows.

My reply came in the form of a feeble wooden stick. Now I know this shit must be rigged.

"Duel!" That was the starting bell.

The vandal wasted no time in attacking. He lunged towards me preparing with a one sword slash, which I reacted to by sidestepping, narrowly dodging the strike. My stuck was not as lucky, he sliced it in half. While he was still recovering from his strike, I took both ends of the stick vertically and smashed them on the back of his head. He the impact made him drop one of his swords, I quickly swooped it up whilst performing a roll.

I took time to recover, which he saw as an opportunity to strike. I was barely able to block the powerful, yet swift, strike. He kept up a relentless onslaught of slashes, keeping me stuck on the defensive. Finally he had tired himself out, leaving himself open for me to strike. With little hesitation I used the hilt of the sword to give a crushing blow to his chin, Forcing him to fly back a good three feet.

I could feel something in my mind get stronger with every strike and deflection, begging to be released. I quickly located it in my mind and exerted mental pressure it, I felt something in there click.

A purple orb appeared in my hand, quickly expanding until I felt it was fully charged, I leapt into the air and tossed it at Kebat. A mere second later a blinding light followed, when it cleared there was no more Kebat. The duel was done.

I feel as if I did myself a small justice with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!-Ace out.


End file.
